Nothing Else Matters
by adventocean
Summary: Only one night left, only one chance left. In the end, will Asch take it, or will he pull away?


So it's the end tomorrow, isn't it? It's just hard, hard to think about the way things will go. I know tomorrow I'll die. Even if I promised Natalia, even if I tell myself I'm going to make it. I can't lie forever can I? It's sort of irritating. Well, that's a lie. I know I'm mad. Mad enough to throw the table I'm sitting by. But there's no point in that. It won't fix things, won't save me from disappearing. I knew this was coming, so why am I so angry now? I know. Just get up, go outside, and get some air. Tomorrow you won't even have time to think. No time to linger on it. No time to ponder over how it'll feel or when it'll happen. So I stand, pace outside. It's slightly chilly, feels nice on the heat that's pressing against my cheeks. I don't want to be outside, I might run into him. But it's too stuffy, too hot inside. Knowing him, he's somewhere around here. Why did I pick Chesedonia to stay in? Sure, I can leave. But then Ginji has to get up, and I don't feel like being that much of an ass today.

Ginji flies me everywhere anyway, kid needs to rest sometime. It's barely sunset, and I can see them in the distance, all huddled outside of the other Inn. They separate, and he follows Tear. Why does that irritate me so much? That woman, him following after her, the way he's smiling like it's his last smile. Why? Why does this make me so damn angry? I can't find an answer, so I pace off; try to escape the thoughts as I head to the shore. It's not far from the other exit of Chesedonia, so I head out there, sit in the sand and let the water wrap around my feet as I sink a little bit into the sand. And as I'm sitting there, what do I see? That other damn male, that replica, sitting on top of the Albiore with that Tear woman. Suddenly there's fire in my veins, and I'm tempted to send a Lightning Blade their way. But I don't. Instead I lie down on the sand, let the sun warm my skin as I try to focus on what I'll do tomorrow. Ginji will have to get me into the replica Hod; that should be fun. Then I'll have to fight the entire group of dumbass God-Generals.

I don't even notice when I fall asleep.

What do I wake up to? Someone standing over me, peering at me with those… those eyes that are mine, but aren't. It's that damn replica, and he's got this look of concern on his face. I wake up enough to register that I'm cold, and that the water has managed to soak up to half of me. Great; and of course it gets better. The idiot sits down next to me, gives me this pathetic and pitiful stare. And suddenly I don't know what the hell to say anymore. So I just get angry, shout, tell him to go the hell away. Does he listen? Of course not, why would he?

"Asch…" He mutters. That voice. Why the hell does he have to sound like that? It's gentle, almost pleading. "Please fight with us tomorrow."

"Why the hell should I fight with you idiots!" I shout. I can't be around him. He makes me angry. All he has to do is look at me, so why? If he's so interested in having me there then why? …Wait… Why am I so mad?

"Because we should defeat Van together," he replies, eyes on me again, silently begging.

Dammit, don't look at me like that. Save those eyes for your woman.

And then it hits me. Like taking a breath of fresh air after being stuck in a stuffy room for days, it fills my head. How could this happen? How could this happen?

Suddenly I can't help but look at him. He gives me that begging expression again, like he wants to plead, but knows I'll get angry.

Don't look at me like that, stop it. I get mad anyway, scream, and tell him to go away, that I don't need him. He looks hurt by that, and suddenly all I want to do is hug the idiot. But how would he react?

"Asch I—"

I want to say something, something for him to cling to, to help him figure it out. He's still looking at me with those eyes, and it takes everything I have not to yell again.

"I just want you to fight alongside us…"

I remain silent, trying to think. And then I turn my eyes to the horizon, and speak with a voice that is both strong and proud. "Even if we're not together in the fight, we'll still always be together."

He stares, and I can feel his gaze on me. "W-what?"

Dammit, he didn't understand. I might as well forget it, it wouldn't matter anyway. "We have the connection remember? If you need me to rescue your pathetic ass, just call."

He didn't buy it. "A…are you…" He went silent.

Stop it Luke. Stop looking at me like that. With that pleading stare; I hate it so much. Save that look for that woman. Stop it…

Just…What does it matter anymore? I'll die tomorrow.

His lips are soft beneath my own, and the sand is rough against my exposed hands. I hover over him, keep my weight off so he can breathe. He doesn't at first, and I don't open my eyes to see his expression. But suddenly there's a weight around my neck, his arms pull me down, and suddenly I'm lying against him. I didn't expect this. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. He tastes sweet and slightly minty. It's refreshing, leaving a tingling sensation on my tongue.

Is this wrong? Should I be doing this?

I half expect him to shove me away, but he just kisses back. I can't get enough. His taste, the way his lips feel, the tiny sounds he makes as he tries desperately to fight back against my tongue, trying to hard to gain dominance. I can't get enough, I want more. I want all of it, all of him. He's my replica, and I'm not afraid to announce it. He's _mine_, and no one else's. I won't share him, not with anyone. Not with that Tear woman, not with Natalia, not with Guy or Jade. He's mine. And… I… I am his.

But it's only for one night isn't it? Tomorrow you'll die Asch, why make this harder?

Dear Asch, shut the hell up and pay attention to the boy you're kissing.

…Yes sir.

It's only for tonight. But for tonight, nothing else matters.

**AN: So, this is my first published piece on Fanfiction… aha.**

**All reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
